This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application, and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In today's technological environment, the complexity and connectivity between information technology (IT) assets are increasing and changing at a rapid rate. As such, dozens of new system vulnerabilities are found daily on critical and non-critical IT assets. Left undetected or improperly corrected, these vulnerabilities provide an open door for network attacks which can devastate an organization's IT infrastructure.
The present invention is intended to improve risk analysis.